Flowery Gardens
Flowery Gardens '''is course 9 of Super Mario 74. When Mario enters the second over world from the first one, head to the pipe surrounded by flowers to the left of the door. This level is a grassland filled with flowers that obscure the vision of the ground. Remember that Mario can use first person view to view what is under the flowers. This is also repeated by a sign, which is, weirdly, atop a giant windmill. Happily, in this version of the game, the flowers only conceal red coins, and nothing truly dangerous.This level also has an expansive wooden scaffolding network over the entire stage, the purpose of which is to expand the stage to include more stars. This level is also where you fight King Bob-omb. In Super Mario 74 Extreme Edition, this level is turned into Fireflower Fields, which contains a dungeon of fire hidden beneath the flowers and dense fog. Levels '''Star 1: King Bob-omb's Revenge Mario begins the level in a giant ditch off to the side of the garden. In order to reach the garden, he must wall kick and or high jump to reach the top of the hole. On top is a garden that expands is all direction full of yellow flowers. From the top of the pit, Mario should be able to see a red coin atop a pillar on the other side of the garden. Heading towards it will reveal an area nearby with King Bob-omb on top of a small platform.The king acts exactly the same as in the original game, but the platform he stands on is very small and has a Kuromame on it. Even though the bomb is not that high off the ground, Mario still has to make sure that the King lands on the platform. If Mario gets hit by a fire from the Kuromame while holding King Bob-omb, it will still count of a hit (again, as long as he lands on the platform). Happily though, if Mario falls off the platform, it does not reset the fight (though if he runs too far away it will). After the third blow, grab the star he drops making sure you dont die from a homing fire. Star 2: Red Coins in the Gardens In this star, Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the level. Most of the coins are hidden under the flowers, which he can see using first person view. Also remember that the only way he can get hints for other missions is by completing this one. Happily though, most of the other stars do not need expansive hints to figure out. None of the coins are on any of the construction above OR the Windmill (though the Blue Coin Switch is atop the Windmill). The locations are as follows: # Under the bridge at the start of the level # On a platform that Mario must long jump to from the top of the ditch # Hidden in the Flowers # Hidden in the Flowers # On top of a pillar near King Bob-omb # Behind King Bob-omb's arena # A path under the windmill # Hidden in a patch of the garden near the windmill When Mario collects all 8 coins, the star appears in the middle of the garden in the center of the sun shaped symbol. Star 3: Wooden Construction Mario must now tackle the stars located on top of the wooden platforms. Start by climbing the ditch again, then looking for two wooden walls that can be wall kicked on. Now Mario must platform through a number of interesting jumps across the wooden platforms. Jump to the second level of the wood, long jump past the Chuckya and again to the next platform. Now there are two paths. The path in question is straight ahead and not the thin maze-like platform. Mario can either perform a tricky long jump or triple jump with dive or just use a Fly Guy to glide to the platform with the star (after a high jump to grab the ledge). Star 4: Lumberjack Jumping The second star that is located atop the wooden convolution. Wall kick back to the start of the construction and long jump to the platform with the Chuckya but no further. Look the other way to find a different path and long jump to it. As the mission states, there will be a lot of interesting long jumps. Long jump diagonally to the next platform and continue long jumping until you need to wall kick up a wall. The top layer involves even more long jumps to reach the star. Star 5: The Windmill's Star Mario must head to the giant Windmill and reach the propellers to find the star. To reach the upper levels of the windmill, Mario must jump up the spirling stone stairs. When Mario reaches the first rim of the structure, locate the propellers and you should be able to see the star. The Blue Coin Switch '''is all located here. The star is located in front of the propellor, making it difficult to actually reach. Mario should jump from one of the higher stairs over it in order to grab the star. '''Star 6: A Hidden Cave There is a weird square wall located at the edge of the garden. Its texture is different from the rest of the grassy glade, as it has a brown dirt-like texture. This wall can actually be walked through. There is a small room which contains a star inside. Enemies * Goomba * Chuckya * Kuromame * Piranha Plant * Fly Guy Category:Level Category:Super Mario 74 Category:Super Mario 74 Location Category:Grassland Category:Music-Mario 64 Category:Location